When Two worlds Collide
by Cy for Cyber
Summary: When cats from the Clans fall into unkown lands full of twolegs, they meet up with characters from the Wild Road and The Golden Cat which both hold same characters. Even if you have not read TWR&TGC, try this out. Please RR.
1. Chapter 1

When two worlds Collide

"C'mon LightPaw, hurry up! Let's go explore!"  
"I'm coming already, sheesh. Seriously, TaintedPaw, you're a bundle of energy!"

"Funny, 'light' is supposed to have energy… Isn't it?"

"Shut-up, you fool."

"Whatever, just hurry up, Ok?"

TaintedPaw bounded across StoneClan terra, her mix of black and rust brown fur brushed by the wind. Her emerald green eyes glinting in the New-Leaf's warm sun. LightPaw, on the other hand, followed grumpily. No wind brushing his white with a tinge of yellow fur, and no glint in his yellow eyes. TaintedPaw giggled, and then cried, "We're almost there, unclaimed territory!"

"Huh? Unclaimed territory? You told me that _we weren't going to do something that would get us in trouble!_"

TaintedPaw grinned, "I lied. Besides, we'll just say we were hunting."

"Ugh, I'll never understand you!" Panted LightPaw, running after her.

It seemed like hours later, they stopped to rest. LightPaw looked back, and couldn't even see the clans border, and for the first time looked around. "We're lost!" He exclaimed.

"No we're not… We'll follow our scent back home, but let's carry on!" With that, TaintedPaw started off again.

"FINE!" LightPaw hissed and hurried after her.

A while after, TaintedPaw stopped and looked troubled, "Um, are those two-legs? Where are we?"

LightPaw halted and looked around him after long hours of running, perhaps a day, and noticed that he wasn't on dirt anymore, he was on cold hard stuff, and that there were two-legs walking all around them, but something strange…

The two-legs were ignoring them!

"There not like I'd imagine them to be." LightPaw whispered to her.

Suddenly, a voice meowed, "Seem a bit lost, young ones?"

The two apprentices jumped around to see a big white cat, sided by a...

Fox?

"RUN! FOX!" LightPaw yowled, his legs that were previously exausted now bursted with engery provided by terror, and TaintedPaw was right in front of him.

"Wait, stop!" Called the cat, but they didn't...

-------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter, the next one is coming REALLY soon to make up for it! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not take the ideas as my own, (but the plot is minehiss) for this is a fan-fiction, meant to just be fun. :)

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Alas, TaintedPaw stopped, with LightPaw bumping into her, and started whining, "Will we ever get home?"

LightPaw sighed, "I…. I don't know."

"I could help ya," Meowed a cat, which padded in front of them, and sat down. "Now whaddya need?"

"Um, who are you?" asked LightPaw.

The cat laughed, then meowed, "I have many names, hun. But I won't through all o' that. You can just call me Sealink. What are your names, anyways?"

"I'm LightPaw." LightPaw meowed, still shocked from what had happened that day.

"I-I'm TaintedPaw." TaintedPaw mewed quietly.

"Well, strange names ya got, you two, so I'll just call ya Light and Tain," Sealink meowed, "Now, back to my question: What ya need?"

"We're lost!" Cried TaintedPaw and she collapsed, moaning, wishing to be back home, with her clan, StoneClan.

"Oh, sweet, it's okay." Sealink meowed in a gentle mother's tone, "I've been lost a many times, since I am a traveling folk, so I don't got a home anyway."

TaintedPaw nodded.

LightPaw watched them with pity for TaintedPaw, she had wanted to explore, but instead just got lost. He did not feel sorry for himself, since he had agreed to go, even though she had lied to him.

"Can you help us home?" TaintedPaw sniffled, looking up at Sealink with wide eyes.

"Of course, hun. Question is; where is your home?"

"It's with the other clans, we just lost our way." LightPaw meowed, answering for his friend.

Sealink looked at him with puzzled eyes, "You speak strange words hun, but I guess you two could stay a while with me. Maybe we'll come across your home."

TaintedPaw nodded, hope in her eyes.

"My, my, you two 'ought to be hungry. Let's find something to eat. Just follow me." Sealink meowed back to her normal rough voice.

LightPaw's eyes shown with relief, he hadn't realized in till now how hungry he was, so he followed Sealink, TaintedPaw was right beside him, fur up against his, he realized that he made her feel secure, and he was glad. He didn't know why, but he was.

"Where's my kit?" Cried AshFur, a heart breaking look in her eyes as she ran around the camp frantically, and YewBelly watched her, with sorrow paining her so much it was hard to look. They both didn't know where the kits, though now apprentices were. No one did.

The search party came, and Ashfur ran up to her mate, SeaShine, and cried, "Did you find my dear LightPaw? Please say he's okay!" Seashine just looked down, guilt in his eyes, for the search party found a stale scent trail, but a lot of it was washed away from rain. Ashfur moaned, and YewBelly then yowled with a Mother's pain.

"But we will find them." DentedStar walked from another patrol that he was in, and came up to the she-cat warriors, trying desperately to give them some sort of hope, or at least comfort. YewBelly just walked to her moss bed, followed by AshFur, who seemed like a cat with a broken back, for she cringed with worry and sadness.

AngelPaw watched them go in, and wondered if she would ever see TaintedPaw again. Then she too, went to her moss bed to sleep.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Yowls could be heard throughout the camp; AngelPaw jumped up and ran out of the Apprentice's Den, silently whispering, "StarClan help us, an attack now of all times?"

DentedStar rushed out all the ones he chose to fight, yowling, "TreeClan is attacking us, get prepared!"

AngelPaw hurried out along with ClawPaw and PoppyPaw, but MoonPaw was held back to defend camp. Just as she got out of the camp, an enemy warrior launched themselves upon her, and she quickly realized who it was…

BarkStar. Leader of TreeClan.

"HELP!" AngelPaw screeched, as she desperately tried to evade his quick attacks, as he dodged every one of hers. She saw from the corner of her eye ClawPaw trying to reach her, but stopped by another enemy warrior. She tried to dodge his next attack, but failed, as he clawed and stabbed at her stomach, as she yowled in pain.

"You make pathetic attempts to kill me, and evade my strikes," He cackled evil, as AngelPaw struggled to get out of his grasp. "But nothing shall come out of your efforts. Die, StoneClan scum!" Then, he lunged for her throat, she felt a snap, but immediately all went black.

AngelPaw was dead.

Writer's Couch

(Presented to you by Cy for Cyber)

Me: So yeah, I know it's not that funny yet. xP But alas, soon it shall be! MUHA!

AngelPaw: Oh yeah, kill me why don't ya. I thought I was going to be a---

Me: Don't spoil it for the readers! hiss

And remember folks, spoilers CAN be fun, but also very dangerous. shakes finger


End file.
